everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Spindia Needle
'Spindia 'Spindy' Needle '''is a 2016-introduced, all-around character, as the successor of the Poorest Girl from the Grimms tale ''Spindle, Shuttle and Needle. Though she is one of two daughters of the Golden-Haired Girl from The Magician's Cape, Headmaster Grimm assigned her role when she was very young. She considers herself a Royal, despite her not liking to involve in the textile arts, because she believes in preserving the many different stories from the past. She also hopes her destined Ever After can lead her to her classical music career. Character Personality Passionate and orderly, she has a clear-set path for her dream: being a virtuoso and playing in Carne-fae Ball. Despite her strong path towards the goal, she gradually makes time to be social and do well in Ever After High. She can be a kind, trusting friend, but sometimes she says things which offends or condescends someone. She encourages people to follow their dreams while also giving constructive criticism. This causes the fable that she's a stick in a mud and a constant downer and this is why Spindia tries very hard to be beyond that, such as putting other's needs before hers. She can act quite fancy and speak eloquently and concise, but somehow she has difficulty holding conversations even with suitable partners. When she gets her nerves unsettled, she doesn't beat around the bush as she's confident enough to be direct. She prefers the high life a lot although she cares for her sister and humble roots; she just have very expensive, princess-like tastes. At times, she judges people superficially but her judge of character always perseveres. Appearance She has blonde hair with light green highlights in a straight bob. She has a brown complexion with callused fingers and small feet. Spindia wears nude lipstick and green eyeshadow on her grey eyes. She has a average-height column figure. Her style consists of many frills, patches and handwoven clothing. For her everyday wear, she wears a grey wool blazer, pink button-up blouse and a spindle-patterned tie. Her knee-length skirt is very frilly and beige and her stockings sheer and with thin triangular patterns - like needles and shuttles. She wears brown strapped pumps and patchwork glasses. Interests and Hobbies She spends approximately 12 hours each week practicing on her piano and violin - whether an important recital is upcoming or not. In her spare time, she creates some of her outfits and practices yoga and meditation to de-stress. Other than the obvious Orchestra rehearsals, Spindia does photography as a hobby and for the school newspaper, especially in very royal events. Fairytale - Spindle, Shuttle and Needle Once upon a time, an old seamstress whom made a living spinning, weaving and sewing passed away after a long period of illness. She left her house, a spindle, a shuttle and a needle to her goddaughter, but not before blessing the girl with good fortune. After the funeral, the girl restarted her guardian's business, weaving and sewing various items of cloth as well as finding well-paying customers. She was hard-working and generous, the latter she practiced while sharing food and money with others. One day, a prince searched the land for a suitable bride, but not a rich or poor one. He wanted a wife whom embraced both the poorest and richest quality. He asked in the girl's village of whom the one richest girl and the one poorest. They said the two women were at opposite sides of town, the poorest girl being in a small house in the outskirts. First, the prince went to the richest girl's home but after polite greetings, he wasn't interested in her and eventually rode off. When the prince arrived to the Poorest Girl's cottage, she was spinning with great focus in the kitchen. She gazed up to see the prince's eyes, but then she quickly returned to work in a nervous blush. When the prince finally rode away, the girl reached to the window excusing with a "It's a bit hot". However, she remembered every single detail of the retreating figure, even the white feathers on his cap. In slight embarrassment and frustration, she continued her cloth and threads. She then remembered some old sayings her late godmother used to sing, and thus she sang first: "Spindle, spindle, go on out, and bring a suitor to this house." Suddenly, the spindle in her hand leapt out with a golden thread tail behind to the door and beyond. It eventually reached the prince's horse, and ever-curious prince followed the trail. Since the Poorest Girl couldn't spin without a spindle, she grabbed her shuttle and used the loom to start weaving. Then she sang: "Shuttle, shuttle, weave so fine, lead a suitor here to me.", then again the piece in her hand flew off towards the door. There it wove a long beautiful carpet with roses and lilies on the border, and gold-and-green grass as well as hares and rabbits in the middle. Deers and birds circled in-between. Feeling she has no choice, she was to do her sewing with the needle. Once again, she sang: "Needle, needle, sharp and fine, clean up the house for the suitor of mine.". Unbelievably, the needle didn't go out but instead soared at the speed of magic - covering the table, chairs and windows in fancy coverings. The prince came to the cottage after the golden thread, surprised at the detailed carpet below him. He carefully followed it into the cottage where he found the interior superior, but the Poorest Girl caught his eye most of all as she stood radiantly in her simple dress. "Wow" the prince first replied, "you embody the poorest and richest of them all. Will you become my bride, dear?" The girl agreed with a simple reach with her weaver's hand. The prince guided her to his horse, and rode to his home where they got married. All her past isn't forgotten however, as the new princess stored the spindle, shuttle and needle in the treasure chamber, as valuable as the most priceless gold and jewels. The End. Relationships Family Her mom was the previous Golden-Haired Girl, Alvira, from the Swedish tale The Magician's Cape, and her sister Anita is the present. She lives with her sister in the Village of Book End, though she occasionally visits her godmother. Friends Enemies Romance The search of a boyfriend to enjoy high school life often conflicts with her musical practices and fairytale ending. One 'candidate' (meaning love interest) is Julius Hans, who along with herself began awkwardly silent towards one another. However, eventually both got to admire their dedication to their crafts. She even once taught him how to play the piano (there was only one lesson between them). Notes & Trivia * 'Spindia' is a pun of 'spin', which is to create threads, and the country/girl's name India. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Checker's Book Category:Royals Category:Spindle, Shuttle and Needle